


V X Reader - First Date

by writeyouin



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: V has finally asked the reader out on a date and plans to cook a meal in the kitchen, though he's afraid the reader will see his scars so he puts his own plan into effect.





	V X Reader - First Date

You inspected the contraband wardrobe meticulously. All the clothing inside once belonged to a museum and was ordered to be destroyed until V liberated it. You lightly brushed over the fabrics, searching for something that would be appropriate for a date. Picking the outfit was supposed to be the easy part but you were already nervous, wanting to make everything perfect for the man you already knew you loved.

At times, you wondered how V managed both you and his work. You hated living in the Shadow Gallery. Correction, you hated being left alone in the Shadow Gallery. How could you not? Being on London’s most wanted was bound to have psychological consequences, yet V accepted you as you were, doing everything he could to accommodate your social needs, even going as far to leave tapes of himself while he went away so you could take comfort in his voice.

Pushing all thoughts out of your mind, you settled on an old, red and black Victorian outfit from the 1900’s and went to your room to get changed.

Meanwhile, V inspected himself in the mirror. He was in his usual garb, minus the weapons, the lack of which left him feeling somewhat naked. He didn’t know what possessed him to ask you on a date when he could never give you the life you deserved or put you above his work. It was a purely selfish act but for once, he didn’t care about being selfish, if it only meant he could have you, at least for one night.

Deciding that he had hesitated enough, he journeyed to your room, knocking lightly. You opened the door, stunning V momentarily with your outfit choice. He finally uttered a suave, “Your radiance lights up the drab halls of the Shadow Gallery.”

You smiled apprehensively, thanking him for the compliment and returning it.

“I merely look the same as always, you however are beautiful beyond words.” He offered a gloved hand, “Shall we?”

You linked with him, “I’d love nothing more.”

* * *

The date options were of course limited to the Shadow Gallery, V was after all, London’s most wanted. He led you to the kitchen; one of your favourite rooms to spend the day reading in for its homey feel. He sat you down at the small table where a candle danced and flickered before you.

“Now I must ask you a favour,” V said.

“Anything.”

“Please wear this to spare yourself from some virulent views that shouldn’t grace such eyes as vivacious as yours,” he held out a blindfold.

You glanced at the blindfold sadly; after living with V for as long as you had, you were no stranger to his scars.

“V…” You breathed. “You don’t have to hide from me.”

“I know (Y/N) but those scars… they aren’t me. Tonight, I want you to be with the real me, please.”

You gave a small, consenting nod, “Okay… for you, okay.”

He tilted his head thankfully, moving behind you to tie the blindfold; he lingered, lightly grazing your neck before going back.

Shortly after, the sounds of chopping filled the kitchen, as well as the smell of fresh vegetables.

You smiled, “Skilled fighter, film connoisseur, purveyor of fine arts, and now a chef. Is there anything you can’t do?”

“A great many things, though there is always time to improve, is there not?” V responded.

“Maybe.”

“What of you, do you enjoy cooking?”

“I love it.”

“Hopefully one day I’ll get to try something of yours.”

Hesitantly, you got up from the chair and made your way to the counter where V was. He watched amusedly as you crashed into the counter.

“So, what’re you cooking anyway?” You asked, propping yourself up against the counter.

“One was thinking of the simple yet elegant vegetable stew to start, a bolognaise for the main and chocolate mousse for dessert. The meals may not complement one another but that’s what the chancellor’s supply train had to offer for ingredients.”

“And we didn’t even invite him to delight in this meal with us. Maybe he’d be nicer with some half decent meals.”

You reached around blindly for any available ingredient, eventually coming across a potato. V grabbed your hand, stopping you from slicing it on a knife.

He put the knife in your hand gently, “You could have asked.”

Being careful not to cut yourself, you started peeling the potato. “Where would have been the fun in that?”

It was a quick discovery that your new-found blindness made cooking harder than you’d imagined. V watched in awe as you butchered everything you touched, often coming close to hurting yourself. It wasn’t long before he found that he had to intervene. V moved in place behind you, gently placing his hands over yours; he hadn’t put his gloved back on and you could feel the ravaged flesh the fire had left in its wake.

Ignoring it, you let V guide you, enjoying the closeness of his body against yours. With him, you felt not only safe but comforted…loved.

“I love… this,” You finished lamely.

He rested his head on your shoulder, memorizing your smell and the scene unfolding around the two of you, wanting it to last forever. “I do too.”

The rest of the meal preparation fell into a comfortable silence. Neither of you wanted to cheapen or ruin the moment with words that couldn’t possibly convey how you truly felt. For now, there was nobody to harm you, no political backlash, and no fears of the future; you both were lost in time, protected from the outside world. While it wasn’t a traditional date, you knew you had V and he knew, for the first time, that he had you too.

After the meal, V felt he had to do something to make u for leaving you in the dark life the Shadow Gallery forced upon you. Every mission where he left you left his heart heavy with guilt and now he knew he could trust you above all else.

“Come with me,” he linked with you again, acting always as a true gentleman.

“Where are we going?” You asked as he took you to a secret staircase behind a tapestry of two knights jousting; it was something you passed daily but had never put much thought into.

“It’s a surprise.”

Cool air wafted your hair and the scent of London hit you all at once as you were brought to a roof somewhere you didn’t know. It had never occurred to you to ask how V got out of the Shadow Gallery; now you knew at least one of the exits and it was beautiful.

“Thank you,” You said breathlessly, tearing up at the view you’d never believed you’d see again.

V waited a few minutes for you to take in the surrounding sights and sounds before breaking the serene scene and speaking, “(Y/N), if there’s anything I want tonight, it’s to make tonight perfect for you. Is there anything else I can do to do that for you?”

You folded your arms on the balcony, avoiding V’s watchful gaze as you contemplated the impossible. “V… This is one of the greatest things you could’ve ever given me but…”

“But?”

“What I want… What I really, really want is to know more about you. I know you think that’s impossible since you don’t even know your own past but if there’s one thing you can show me… I want to see you, the real you.”

“(Y/N),” V sighed.

“I know you say that isn’t the real you, but it was at one point, please… let me see the man you were so I can know the man you are.”

V considered your request. So far, you’d never asked for anything and now you were set on asking the impossible. If that’s what it took to win your heart, he’d do so; even if he repulsed you so much that you’d hate him after.

“Very well, only for you.”

V lifted his mask.

You swallowed thickly. It wasn’t a face, simply gashes and eyes that had seen too much hatred in the world already. Tenderly, you touched his cheek. V shuddered.

“I love you,” You whispered, pressing your lips where your pal had been seconds ago.

V embraced you, placing his mask back on behind your back. With his mask back in place, he had the confidence to speak again, “I love you too.”


End file.
